


Behind that tree

by orphan_account



Series: Welp, it seems that i have obtained a feels hammer. Time to smash shit up with it. [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Beel, Hurt Belphie, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beel didn't feel whole anymore, not without his twin.
Series: Welp, it seems that i have obtained a feels hammer. Time to smash shit up with it. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769398
Kudos: 21





	Behind that tree

"You can come out from behind that tree ya know, I won't bite."

His fist clenched as guilt took root throughout his body and stepped out from the shadow he was hiding in. Beel tried to tilt his head down and stare his brother in the eye, but fell short and settled at looking over Belphie's shoulder instead.

"I'm sorry." He began hesitantly, his shoulders curling in on themselves. But Belphie just raised a single eyebrow as a smirk slithered onto his face and uttered, "Whatever for?"

Beel ignored the way his nails cut into his palms, drawing a small amount of blood to the surface.

"I didn't notice." He murmured before he straightened his shoulders and steeled his back. Purple eyes unrelenting in their fixed scowl.

"I didn't notice," was repeated louder. "I didn't notice you weren't gone. I didn't notice you were locked away."

He finally looked at his brother, but Belphie's uninterested half-lidded gaze was all that greeted him. Anger welled up inside him and Beel half spun on his heel, his fist colliding with a nearby tree. 

"I didn't notice you were in pain."

Beel took a shuddering breath as he felt all his anger drain, leaving only guilt in its wake. "You're my twin, Belphie."

"You're my twin and I didn't notice."

Belphegor's shoulders slumped as his head collided on the tree he was resting on with a gentle thump. Both of his eyes closed, Belphie sighed. "Not that I'm ungrateful, but what brought this on?"

Beels stared at his shoes, trying to hide the wetness in his eyes. "I... I made some of her crumble... Lilith's crumble."

"And?" Belphie replied, a questing tilt in his voice. 

"She would've noticed, she noticed everything."

An awkward silence settled over them like an old unwanted blanket, suffocating and killing anything they had to say.

Beel coughed and his eyes darted shyly to his brother.

"Would you like some?"

Belphie smiled and Beel felt his shoulders relax. Something clicked back into place, like the last piece of a puzzle finally returning where it belonged. 

Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
